Kreacja
“Stwórz siebie! Zacznij od dziś!” - napis w witrynie warszawskiego Empiku przy ul. Marszałkowskiej 1… palce u nóg… skrzywdzone przez drogę wielokrotnie… potykające się o przynożne kamienie… uwięzione w czasem cienką, czasem grubą skórę skarpetek… zmieniające sierść jak koty na wiosnę i zimę… upstrzone paznokciami nierówno pod sufitem… długie złodziejskie jak u rąk… podatne na grzybicę, obtarcia, odciski… spokojne tylko w nocy pod pierzyną… ..pięty… twarde jak skały albo góry… nie potrzebujące pumeksu, odporne na odmrożenia i zdarcia… po co im podkowy… same sobie podkute skórą buta albo skórą ziemi… wbrew palcom, na których się chodzi zawsze wolałem chodzić na piętach… stąd tyle dziur w skarpetkach nie zacerowanych bo się nie umie… ..kostki… wystające jak uszy po obu stronach głowy… najlepiej słyszą trawy, kwiaty, grudki piachu, kamyczki rodzaju wszelkiego… uparte jak osły… zawsze na tym samym miejscu… ..łydki… zmierzające ku kolanom sprężyście wystawiające karki… czasem grube i fikuśne… chyba najbardziej umięśnione z całego ciała, które Pan Bóg dzisiaj tworzy zgodnie ze wskazówkami lat… najczęściej odrapywane, siniaczone… najgęściej owłosione nie licząc oczywiście miejsc intymnych i najbardziej ze wszystkiego intymnej głowy… w lecie nagie naturystyczne i nudystyczne, w zimie opatulone w kalesony i nogawki spodni jak kolana i uda i biodra… ..kolana… wodniste to tylko przypadek bo wcale nie… różniące się od siebie bliźniaki obszernością kości… kolana na których się szło do Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej z Jasnej Góry, Matki Boskiej z Kalwarii Pacławskiej, Matki Boskiej Ostrobramskiej z Wilna, Matki Własnej z Wiewiórek, gdy przymierzała się do lotu w Niebo, a ja ją chciałem zatrzymać jeszcze choć parę minut przy sobie, Matki Polki, Matki Ukrainki, Matki Ziemi… kolana które czasem podtrzymywały inne kolana w ramach świętej Miłości nigdy świętej Nienawiści… kolana były zawsze wpół drogi i czasem przewróconą kłodą na drodze… ..uda… zwężone na dole, szersze na górze… jakby chcące połknąć całą miednicę, biodra, członek, jądra… spijające soki zmęczenia, soki rozkoszy i soki lęku… (kobiece uda wywoływały zawsze odrobinę choćby poruszenia u mężczyzn)… ..biodra… na nich trzymały się spodnie gdy zabrakło paska, dzięki nim uratowano świat od kolejnego ekshibicjonisty czy innego jakiegoś zboczenia… biodra, które przymierzały w dzieciństwie sukienki, wcale nie pasowały jak ulał… zawsze były zbyt wąskie i takie nie przystosowane do życia dla sukienek… ..jądra… inaczej jaja albo coś zupełnie innego, co teraz, w tej opowieści nie ma żadnego znaczenia… małe jak śliwki węgierki i wielkie jak śliwki polki… ukryte w owłosionym worku, jakby im było mało ciągle i mało ciągle ciepła… jądra to olbrzymia fabryka czyniąca postępy w stanach wyraźnego wzburzenia, zamknięta na cztery spusty w zimną noc i zimny dzień… ..członek… to wielki śpioch wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że może być aktywny najwyżej 2-3 godziny dziennie… a wtedy pręży się, wypina pierś, czasem potrafi nawet zapłakać, co każe mu się wstydzić, lecz i wtedy stara się nie zmieniać postawy… członek jest odkrywany przez jego właściciela w okresie młodzieńczym, lecz prapoczątków należy doszukiwać się w czasach troszkę bardziej zamierzchłych, kiedy matka szoruje nagiego właściciela członka w wannie ocynkowanej, nie opuszczając oczywiście jego przyrodzenia…(wanny ocynkowane są w tamtym czasach przedmiotami bardzo powszechnymi na wsi, korzysta z nich większość rodzin - i w większości rodzin matka lub ojciec szoruje swoje pociechy nie omijając jak wyżej…) …już wtedy odczuwa on delikatną rozkosz,( onieśmiela go, ubiera twarz w różowiutkie plamy), kilka lat później zaś zamieni się w rozkosz totalną, kilkanaście lat później stanie się nawet siostrą bliźniaczą życia… …pośladki… brzydko mówiąc dupa… gdyby nie one nie wynalezionoby zapewne ani krzesła ani fotela ani ławki… mówi się często: ale dupa! i ma się na myśli przedstawiciela płci pięknej o sylwetce syreny, ładnej twarzy, zgrabnych nogach… niezbyt rozumiem skąd takie odniesienie do dupy… dupa to dupa… i już… czasem o kształcie jabłka, innym razem gruszki… czasem o bardzo niespotykanym kształcie… …między pośladkami, w ich głębi ukrywa się mały otwór, z którego od czasu do czasu wytaczają się produkty niepotrzebne człowiekowi do życia… czasem jednak wtaczają się do owego otworu różne przedmioty, np. patyczki, które mają za zadanie zmierzyć przyjmowalność otworu… a to wszystko skutek dziecięcej wyobraźni, która nie skąpi w ekstremalne pomysły… taki patyczek o szerokości mniej więcej 5 milimetrów wtoczył się i w mój otwór… miałem wtedy 6 lat i nie przypominam sobie, żeby to było przyjemne… …pępek… to brzmi dumnie… pępek świata mówi się… widziałem w życiu dwa rodzaje pępków… jedne wskakiwały do wnętrza brzucha, inne przeciwnie - wyskakiwały na zewnątrz… babcia tłumaczyła mi kiedyś, że człowiek, który ma pępek wskakujący do wnętrza brzucha jest przez Boga obdarzony łaską olbrzymiej duchowości, wrażliwości i podatności na emocje; człowiek, który ma pępek wyskakujący na zewnątrz jest z natury materialistą, wierzy tylko w to co widzi, ale jednocześnie dobrze mu na świecie, bo nie kieruje się emocjami, a rozumem… …mam pępek skierowany do wnętrza brzucha… …brzuch… …kiedy codziennie rano staram się objąć go paskiem od spodni dostrzegam, że nie należy do zbyt okazałych części mojego ciała… chodząc ulicami widzę wypełzające prawie na chodniki brzuchy facetów po czterdziestce, brzuchy kobiet w ciąży, brzuchy buldogów, brzuchy przeorysz różnych klasztorów… włączając telewizor widzę pokazywanego co jakiś czas w “Wiadomościach”, “Faktach”, “Panoramie” Najjaśniejszego Pana Prezydenta Naszego, który paraduje z brzuchem niczego sobie… Wpadam w kompleksy przy porannej, wieczornej, a czasem nawet popołudniowej kąpieli, gdy patrzę, że mój brzuch przy brzuchach Pana Prezydenta Naszego, kobiet z ciąży, buldogów, przeorysz klasztorów , panów po czterdziestce znika w objęciach paska tak, ze prawie go nie widać… może to wina mojego codziennego zwyczaju: leżenia do dołu brzuchem z głową opartą o łódkę dłoni… może dlatego mój brzuch taki płaski… a u facetów po czterdziestce, kobiet w ciąży, przeorysz klasztorów, buldogów, ba nawet Pana Prezydenta Naszego, taki wydęty przed siebie może z powodu leżenia brzuchem do góry?… …piersi… tylko kobiety Bóg obdarzył wydatnymi piersiami… tego, którego stworzył mężczyzną, obdarzył zaś obfitym zarostem… tak sprawiedliwości stało się za dość… zawsze interesowałem się czy męskie piersi mogą wytwarzać mleko… teoretycznie nie, ponieważ mężczyzna nie posiada gruczołu mlecznego… ale… zawsze zastanawiałem się też po co kobieta kupuje mleko w sklepie skoro ma swoje… ale tu też znalazłem szybko odpowiedź - kobieta produkuje mleko tylko przez czas jakiś po urodzeniu dziecka… piersi to bardzo tajemnicza część ludzkiego ciała… …szyja… służy do podtrzymywania głowy… podtrzymywania myśli… podtrzymywania słów… pełni bardzo ważną rolę… bez niej głowa potoczyłaby się gdzieś w krzaki… albo potoczyłaby się gdzieś w rów jakiś przydrożny i …nie mogłaby patrzeć na wszystko z góry… tak, szyja to bardzo ważny składnik ciała ludzkiego… na szyi zawiesza się medaliki, amulety, zęby słonia, krzyżyki, medale za odwagę życia i za odwagę zabijania… jakby to wszystko miało uchronić szyję od upadku… jakby to wszystko miało pomóc szyi prężyć się ponadprzestrzennie… jestem właścicielem bardzo ciężkiej głowy, więc potrzebuję bardzo silnej szyi… by jej nie nadwyrężyć, nie wieszam na niej medalików, medali za odwagę życia i za odwagę zabijania, krzyżyków, talizmanów, zębów słonia …moja szyja jest naga… jak prawda… …głowa…chyba najbogatsza ze wszystkich składników człowieka…zacznijmy więc od początku… –broda– u mędrców upstrzona długimi i siwymi włosami… u większości mężczyzn jednak gładko wygolona… jakby mężczyźni nie byli mędrcami… Olga Tokarczuk próbowała znaleźć żeński odpowiednik mędrca - doszła do wniosku, że najbardziej odpowiednie słowo to mądrala… skoro więc mężczyźni nie są mędrcami i nie chcą nimi być, bo nie noszą brody upstrzonej długimi siwymi włosami, są mądralami… chodzą więc po świecie nie wiedząc nawet, że są mądralami, tzn. kobietami… Świat dzieli się więc na Mędrców i Kobiety… –usta– …mają różne odcienie czerwieni… różne szerokości warg… otwieramy usta, kiedy coś nas wyjątkowo dziwi, krzywimy usta, kiedy coś nas wyjątkowo odraża… wkładamy łyżkę w usta kiedy jemy posiłek… szczoteczkę, kiedy myjemy zęby… ziewamy ustami… zaciskamy usta w okresie niemowlęctwa na piersi matki… ssiemy smoczek gumowy ustami… czasem ssiemy też członek lub wbijamy się w pochwę kobiecą… usta uniwersalis… …nasze pierwsze słowo w życiu… czy go pamiętamy?… czy przypominamy sobie z jakim ciężarem, z jakim bólem próbowaliśmy wypluć pierwsze słowo z siebie?… a one tańczyło pomiędzy myślą, strunami głosowymi, językiem zębami… czy przypominamy sobie kiedy po raz pierwszy otworzyliśmy usta?… niestety moja pamięć nie pozwala samodzielnie odtworzyć tamtego czasu… Matka twierdzi, że moje pierwsze słowo to baba… …czy przypominamy sobie drugie słowo?… trzecie?… czwarte?… czy przypominamy sobie chwile, kiedy tak jak przy pierwszym wypowiedzianym słowie, męczyliśmy się, próbowaliśmy wypluć z siebie już nie jedno słowo, ale zdanie… lecz to był już inny ból i strach… dojrzeliśmy do myśli, ze słowo rani… że słowo może zabić… jaki smak miała wtedy woda nabrana w usta?… jaki kolor?… jaki ciężar?… …usta mają różne odcienie czerwieni… –nos– …jeśli miałbym klasyfikować najważniejsze organy ludzkiego ciała, na drugim miejscu, po oczach, uplasowałby się nos…nos na mojej twarzy zajmuje pokaźne miejsce…pomijając jego fizjologiczną wartość- powołanie do smarkania i oddychania… nos służy do kilku użytecznych z mojego punktu widzenia czynności… …zawsze lubiłem wodzić nosem po świeżo nabytej w księgarni książce, a w czasach, kiedy nie starczało mi na zupę w barze mlecznym chociażby, lubiłem wodzić nosem po świeżo wziętej z półki a później odłożonej na ową półkę, książce… …zawsze lubiłem obwąchiwać ludzi… w tramwaju, autobusie, metrze, na wykładzie, w pracy… podczas spaceru, i w czasie czynności intymnych… każdy człowiek pachniał inaczej… nawet bezdomny, który nie mył się chyba z kilka miesięcy nie śmierdział, tylko pachniał… jego zapach był chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich dla mnie znaczący, ponieważ czuję go do dziś… często ludzie próbują zabić swój zapach…polewają się perfumami czasami tak drogimi, że ja za te pieniądze mógłbym przeżyć kilka tygodni nawet w stolicy… ale nie uciekną od mojego nosa, który gdzieś popod, przedziera się pod maską fałszywych zapachów… …ludzie pachną historią…ludzie pachną czasem…niektórzy pachną śmiercią… kiedyś napiszę o tym książkę…obiecuję… …zawsze lubiłem obwąchiwać drzewa… zapach kory, liści, zapach gałęzi… najtrudniej było mi obwąchiwać korzenie, bo głęboko w ziemi… czasem mi się to jednak udawało… i dziwiło mnie to co poczułem… poczułem coś, czego nie udało mi się poczuć podczas obwąchiwania ludzi… POCZUŁEM PEŁNIĘ życia… –oczy– …to najpotężniejsza tajemnica mojego ciała…czasem nawet mam wątpliwości, czy mogę tak powiedzieć… wydaje mi się , ze oczy to największa tajemnica mojej duszy… większość ludzi których spotykam twierdzi, że jest coś w moich oczach, coś przenikliwego, coś kosmicznego, Iza mówi, że to ogniki… ponoć tańczą, figlują, czasem gasną, ale zawsze zapalają się ponownie…mają w sobie kształt Nieba, błękitny i miękki… …oczy… …pierwszy kadr jaki zachował się w mojej pamięci pochodzi z okresu dzieciństwa… miałem wtedy trzy lata… leżę w łóżeczku, ciotka podaje mi dobrze wypieczoną okrągłą bułeczkę… cieszę się… biorę ją w dłonie i jem… …drugi kadr jaki zachował się w mojej pamięci pochodzi z okresu dzieciństwa… to dzień urodzin mojej siostry… jedziemy pożyczonym samochodem, a może taksówką do szpitala w L. jest rok 1983, luty… śnieg na ulicy… żołnierze w zieleni… jakaś cząstka wiosny… ojciec przynosi siostrę na rękach, kładzie obok mnie… Kiedy na nią patrzę zaczyna płakać… boi się… chwilę później przychodzi matka… tuli siostrę do piersi… …trzeci kadr jaki zachował się w mojej pamięci pochodzi z okresu dzieciństwa… jest sobota… w domu porządki… Pan Bóg wymyślił sobotę, aby ludzie mieli kiedy sprzątać… po południu przychodzi pijany ojciec… matce wyraźnie się to nie podoba… rozpoczyna się kłótnia… babcia staje w obronie mamy… ojciec daje jej kuksańca… matka staje w obronie babci… matka dostaje po pysku… matka płacze… ojciec krzyczy… ja pod stołem… …nie trzymam ani misia ani lalki… gryzę paznokcie… nie widzę siostry… siostra śpi… …czwarty kadr jaki zachował się w mojej pamięci pochodzi z okresu dzieciństwa… jedziemy z wujkiem samochodem Fiat 125… mijamy wsie i przysiółki… wujek lubi szybką jazdę… w pewnym momencie, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zaczyna hamować… na poboczu stoi ciężarówka… za ciężarówką leży człowiek… wylewa się z niego krew… krew przecina jezdnię… wujek każe mamie zamknąć mi oczy… a ja i tak widziałem śmierć… …najlepiej pamiętam kadry z okresu dzieciństwa… …i o tym napiszę książkę… –czoło– …to taki ochraniacz mózgu… pełni podobną funkcję co włosy… …mam niskie czoło… może dlatego mam czasem problemy z własnym mózgiem…zbyt mały ochraniacz… …mój mózg ma dwie półkule…jedna z nich bez przerwy o czymś zapomina, druga harda nie chce się wysilić by mi o tym przypomnieć… …w moim mózgu rodzą się wiersze… w moim mózgu siedzi rak… nie przypominam sobie kto mi o tym powiedział… w moim mózgu rodziło się samobójstwo… w moim mózgu rodził się Bóg… w moim mózgu pękło coś od nadmiaru myślenia… …dziś bezmyślnie tworzę siebie… …a przecież Jestem… …Ktoś mnie wyprzedził… Jak zawsze… 2… dłonie… otwarte… zaciśnięte w pięści… zakończone szpiczastymi wyrostkami palców… grzeszne… twórcze… sprawiające radość… zadające ból… ślepe… pokryte żylastą strukturą żył i żylastą strukturą losu… noszone w kieszeni… zwisające luźno… dłonie – …pamiętam szkołę podstawową, kiedy nauczycielka uczyła nas jak mamy trzymać w dłoni ołówek, długopis, kredkę … sterowała naszymi palcami, wyginała je, a my nawet nie uświadamialiśmy sobie, że ta czynność miała na celu zapisanie rzędu liter, śmiesznych wykaligrafowanych szlaczków, które nie tylko zdobią, ale i coś znaczą… …nie zawsze palce były posłuszne… czasem nie chciały słuchać nauczycielskich porad… pisałem wtedy Ola nie w dwóch lecz trzech albo czterech nawet liniach… wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby Ola miała jakieś dla mnie szczególne znaczenie, jakbym próbował ją wyróżnić z innych szlaczków, które coś znaczyły z zeszycie… …nieposłuszeństwo palców na tym się nie kończyło… czasem wkładałem je między drzwi odgradzające sień od kuchni, czasem wkładałem je między koło krajzegi i wcale nie było to później takie przyjemne, jak się wydawało małemu dziecku… dłonie w szkole służyły też bardzo pożytecznemu zajęciu…jeśli ktoś miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, podnosił dłoń, jeśli ktoś kogoś uderzył, musiał przeprosić , a później podać rękę na zgodę … ileż to razy moja ręka wykorzystywała te pożyteczne zajęcia… …w okresie dojrzewania dłoń pełniła funkcję stymulatora rozkoszy… onanizowałem się wtedy kilka razy dziennie, pokątnie… przeglądałem świerszczyki dla dorosłych… wcale nie obawiałem się, że kiedyś uschnie mi ręka, a w konsekwencji stracę ją na zawsze… palce nauczyły się tańczyć… …ta sama dłoń, która sprawiał rozkosz, pisała wiersze… ale nie były to o dziwo, wiersze rozkoszne… sporo w nich zimna, zła, sporo w nich pożogi, tęsknoty za czymś całkiem nierealnym, sporo w nich natrętnych myśli, sporo złorzeczeń, sporo wyrzutów… wtedy dłonie pomagały przetrwać trudne czasy…dawały rozkosz i pozwalały opróżnić się z czerni… …zaciskałem dłonie czasem…biłem się z kolegą, o którym wiadomo, że jest najsilniejszy w okolicy… oczywiście dostałem…wtedy nie zdążyłem nawet utworzyć z palców pięści… dłonie więc także mnie rozczarowywały… …jak wszystko wokół miały dwie natury… a może nawet trzy… …plecy… …nosiłem czasem siano na plecach z pobliskiego pola… rozkładałem na ziemi kapę, kładem kępki zasuszonych traw na samym środku tej kapy… wiązałem cztery końce w jeden wspólny supeł i podążałem do szopy, by czynność tę powtarzać jeszcze kilka, kilkanaście razy… najlepiej nosiła na plecach siano moja babcia… jej nigdy nie wysypywało się z materiału, nigdy nie gubiła luźnych strzępków roślin… moje chude plecy buntowały się przeciwko tobołkowi, zbierałem więc zagubione po drodze łąki i raz jeszcze próbowałem donieść do celu… …w wieku sześciu lat dostałem od rodziców pierwszy tornister… podobały mi się śmieszne odblaskowe rybki, misie, drzewka… chwaliłem się tymi odblaskowymi rybkami, misiami, drzewkami wszystkim dookoła, widziałem, że wcale nie reagowali, ciągle jednak zachowywałem tą piękną naiwność dziecka… codziennie rano, przed wyjściem do szkoły matka sprawdzała, czy wszystko spakowałem do tornistra… książki, piórnik i koniecznie dzienniczek ucznia… bez dzienniczka ucznia nie mogłem pójść do szkoły… na końcu dłonie matki chowały w tym tornistrze świeże kanapki, herbatę w słoiku, bo kiedyś się ze sobą nosiło do szkoły herbatę w słoiku … często moje plecy nie potrafiły utrzymać ciężaru, zdejmowałem wtedy tornister, wypijałem herbatę, a kanapki wyrzucałem w pobliskie krzaki - dla zwierzątek, bo bardzo lubiłem zwierzątka… znajdował je później w tym samym miejscu mój ojciec podczas powrotu z lasu - na wozie leżało kradzione, zabite siekierą drzewo… …moje plecy były kiedyś bardzo wygodne… teraz - Kategoria:Bogdan Miklusz Kategoria:Opowiadania